


Anything and Everything

by saikuraiko (rqyh)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Kuroo and Taketora dont actually have a role in this, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-15
Updated: 2016-05-15
Packaged: 2018-06-08 12:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6854632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/saikuraiko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yaku wanted Lev to stop, so he does. He stops annoying him, stops irritating him. Stops smiling at him, stops speaking to him.</p><p>And now Yaku isn't sure if he wants Lev to stop anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything and Everything

**Author's Note:**

> I definitely did not go to the Haikyuu!! wiki and look up Lev's favorite food for this fic just so it would have little to no actual importance to the plot nope definitely not *runs*

IT SEEMED THAT anything and everything that Haiba Lev tried to do was to get on Yaku's nerves as closely to death as possible.

The baby of a giant would tackle the libero as a greeting in the mornings, would steal part of Yaku's lunch during the afternoon, and would always, _always_ carry him up by the armpits, enraging the libero to no end.

He was doing that now, grabbing the opportunity from a five-minute break during afternoon practice, as well as the body of a red-from-rage Yaku who was very much ready to murder the first-year, as soon as he—

"Put me _down_ , you savage!" yelled Yaku from high-up in the air, trying to kick at Lev's chest with his feet and failing miserably as Lev would push him away every time he tried. 

"Ahahaha!" Lev laughed cheerily. "Yaku-san is so _cute_!"

Yaku could feel his veins popping from that comment. Lev had been going at this for a week now, and every time he would eventually put Yaku down he would receive a roundhouse kick right in the face. Was he seriously that stupid to keep on doing this over and over again?

"Put me _down_!" he shouted again, this time successfully kicking a laughing-and-grinning Lev in the arm, though not effectively. If Lev was having the time of his life, then Yaku surely wasn't. 

And his anger wasn't only set to just Lev—it was also set to the rest of the team. What were they doing while Yaku was being lifted high up in the air like some baby? Possibly snickering at him, the pricks. And despite Kuroo's reliability as a captain, Yaku was pretty sure he heard a snap from an iPhone that could only belong to their certified provocation expert.

This realization only raged Yaku more as Lev actually tried to throw him up in the air, successfully catching an even angrier Yaku down. He'd be impressed by his arm strength and accuracy, if he hadn't been intent on murdering him right then and there.

Lev was still smiling stupidly, that idiot.

"Lev, I swear to god, I am going to murder you!" Yaku yelled again. "I hate you so much, Lev—put me down!"

Maybe Lev had finally realized that Yaku was actually mad at him, or maybe he only just became smart enough to know when it was time to stop—Yaku wasn't quite sure of the reason—but whatever the case, Lev suddenly stopped laughing. And for some reason, it was deadly _silent_ as Yaku watched Lev's smile slowly fade away, even though he could hear Taketora's yelling from the other side of the court.

For a while, they stared at each other, Yaku too afixed on the grinless face of his teammate to say anything, and Lev still carrying him up high in the air, making Yaku's legs dangle. Then, slowly, Lev set him down gently on the floor. 

Yaku didn't say a word, not even when Lev had bent down to his level, giving him the smallest smile he had ever seen him make, and said,

"Sorry, Yaku-san. I won't do it again."

And he didn't. Along with many other things he had done before.

He stopped running up to Yaku whenever he would greet him, only giving him a small wave and a "good morning, Yaku-san." 

And he stopped stealing food from Yaku's lunch box whenever the volleyball team decided to eat lunch together, even when Lev's favorite oinarisen was in it.

And he stopped making fun of Yaku's height and he stopped complaining to Yaku about his problems and he stopped asking Yaku about his favorite things and he stopped asking Yaku to buy him ice cream and he stopped telling Yaku about his favorite TV show and he stopped grinning so widely whenever Yaku came over to talk to him and he

just 

stopped.

Why did he stop doing those things that he absolutely had no trouble to do before? Was he avoiding him? What did he do wrong?

It hurt Yaku, so much more than he thought it would. He didn't even think that he'd be hurt at all! He thought he'd be relieved that Lev had finally, finally listened to him.

But when he found himself staring back at Lev's figure, waiting for him to tackle him into a hug; when he found himself wanting to stuff that overly wide mouth with heaps and heaps of his own lunch; when he found himself missing the way Lev would hold him, missing the warmth of his hands, missing the way he would laugh and smile so close to his face, he knew that he wasn't relieved, not at all.

"Yaku-san?"

And suddenly there Lev was, standing in the doorway, his head just below the top of the doorframe, eyes upturned, orbs like emeralds, looking at him with curiosity and a question just waiting to be asked.

"Kuroo-san said that he was going to lock you in the gym if you don't hurry up," Lev said, still standing in the doorway.

"... _Ha?_ " Yaku managed to splutter out. And then he realized that he was still standing in the storage room, staring at the ground like some mad man in a cellar. 

He was too caught up in his thoughts to notice that everyone had already left him there. In fact, he was still in his volleyball uniform. Lev, however, was already in his school uniform. 

_Lev._

Yaku must have stared off into space again because Lev had walked over to him from the doorway and asked,

"Are you okay, Yaku-san? You've been staring off into space for a while now." 

"Yeah, I'm fine." 

_I'm not._

"Is that so? Well, I'm gonna go now, Yaku-san." He pointed to the doorway, turning away much too quickly, taking a step much too soon. 

_No. Don't leave._

Yaku reached out and grabbed Lev's shirt, pulling him so he could face Yaku, gripping him tightly so he wouldn't let go.

"Yaku-san?" Lev sounded surprised. He probably was. His eyes were probably wide and he was probably looking at Yaku, confused. Yaku wouldn't be able to know. He was too busy staring at the ground and gripping the hem of Lev's uniform tighter.

"Are—" Yaku bit his lip, unsure of how to word his sentence. "Are... Are you avoiding me or something?"

A long silence ensued, and Yaku started to panic— _Did I say it wrong? Is he offended? Did I just ruin everything?_ —but then Lev broke the silence.

"Uh... no...?" he said, stretching out the last word like he had literally no idea what Yaku was talking about. And now, rather than nervous, Yaku was angry. _Again._

"Then _why_ aren't you greeting me like I'm a cat you found on the street? _Why_ don't you get anything from my lunch even when I made sure to put your favorite oinarisen there? And _why_ have you stopped lifting me up in the air?" Yaku was shouting now. The words were coming out of his mouth, overflowing and non-stop. "Why won't you smile at me? Why won't you approach me? Why won't you speak to me?"

"... _Ah_. So that's what this is about?"

Yaku looked up at him then, because Lev's tone of voice was the same tone one would use while talking about strolling in a park.

Lev looked calm. A bit surprised, but calm. Relaxed even. Wait no... _sheepish?_

"Sorry, Yaku-san," he apologized, laughing a tiny bit and scratching his neck. "I'm not avoiding you, honest. But I'm surprised—I didn't know you'd be the type of person to get worried over this."

"What's that supposed to mean?" What he said came out meaner than he intended it to be, even though all he was was genuinely curious. 

"Ah... no... it's just that... I thought you'd be happy?" Lev shrugged. "After all, I'm the reason you're mad ninety-nine percent of the time, right?"

"...What?"

Lev looked away. "I didn't think much of it, every time you would punch me or kick me, because I really didn't mind. You were pretty weak, anyway."

Yaku was very close to punching Lev in the face right now.

"But, when I lifted you up and you said that you hated me—" _I said that?_ "—it sort of... hurt me. A little."

Yaku was looking at him now, his hand holding onto Lev's shirt so tight he was certain they would rip.

"And... well... I just realized that... I really wouldn't mind if Yaku-san kept kicking me or punching me, even if those punches and kicks could actually hurt me, because what I would actually absolutely positively hate would be for Yaku-san to hate me."

 _But I_ don't _hate you._

Lev smiled at Yaku, but it wasn't happy or cheery or playful. It wasn't a Lev smile. It was sad and scared and worried. 

"I think it worked out in the end," said Lev. "I mean, you stopped yelling all the time. And you no longer look like an old man."

_No, it didn't work. Because I am angry at you for saying that._

"Right, Yaku-san? I really wasn't avoiding you, don't worry."

 _I_ am _worrying._

"Sorry, you hate me, don't you. You look more frustrated than I've ever seen you before, Yaku-san."

And then Yaku realized, more than feeling frustrated—during those couple of times when Yaku could feel Lev's heart beating when he ended up on top of him during particularly strong tackles; and the times when Lev grabbed a piece of meat that Yaku had already taken a bite out of; and the one time Lev had actually pulled Yaku close to him when he lifted him up, and Yaku instinctively wrapped his legs around his torso—rather than feeling frustrated, he had felt flustered, excited, elated, unsure, unreasonable, irrational, and utterly, _utterly..._

"Well, I'll be taking my leave now. Bye, Yaku-sa—"

Yaku let go of his grip on Lev's shirt, reached upwards, wrapped his arms around Lev's neck, and pulled him down into a long, long kiss.

...Yes, he was utterly, utterly in _love_ with Lev.

Yaku didn't want to let go, but he was out of breath, and he was sure Lev was, too, so he pulled away and looked down at his shoes.

He could feel his whole body burning. His face was obviously flushed and his ears were definitely some bright shade of red, but he really couldn't care less. 

His grip on Lev's neck didn't loosen one bit, and he was sure that the first year's back was aching from having to bend, but he didn't want to let go. 

"Yaku-sa—" 

"You're wrong, you know!" Yaku yelled to the ground and at Lev. He looked up—Lev looked even more surprised than before. 

"Everything you did made me really really happy! You tackling and then hugging me, eating the food I made and then saying it was delicious, and then lifting me high up in the air like I was flying—I loved every bit of it!" Yaku declared. "So you're wrong! More wrong than you have ever been! Because I don't hate you, Lev. Quite the opposite, actually."

"Then why—"

"Because I'm an even bigger idiot than you are, you huge idiot! Everything you did made me so flustered and excited I didn't know what to do!" Yaku's face was definitely a tomato now—but, again, he _didn't care._ "If you do those things again though, I'm still going to punch you, but it won't be because I hate you! Because I don't hate you!"

Lev blinked at Yaku, holding his gaze for a very long time.

"...Yaku-san, are you a tsundere?"

Yaku pushed his elbow into Lev's gut.

Lev yelped. "Ow! Wait a minute, wait a minute! How can you be a bigger idiot than me when you're so small?"

"I was trying to be touching and dramatic and you ruined it, you big oaf!" Yaku tried to knee Lev in the gut, but only got carried up by the armpits again. 

(When he thought about it, him kneeing Lev was actually the reason why he got lifted up the first time in the first place.) 

(Also, did Lev not realize that he had just insulted himself?)

"Put me _down_ , you savage!" 

(This was starting to feel like deja vu.)

Lev laughed, and it was like Yaku had been in the dark for so long he forgot how the sun looked like. He got so transfixed by Lev's smile that he forgot all about his anger. He really missed that smile. 

"I really missed talking to you, Yaku-san!" Lev stated, a wide grin spread across his face. Yaku couldn't help but smile back. "I was worried that I was annoying you too much, but wow—I can't believe you love me back!"

_'Love me back.'_

Yaku loved him... _back._

The libero must have had a shocked expression on his face because suddenly Lev's face turned beet red. He was blushing from ear to ear, eyes wide. It was really a sight to behold—a flustered Lev was the best thing Yaku's ever seen.

" _...Ah_ ," was what Lev managed to squeak out. "S-Sorry. You kissed me, so I just assumed that---"

"You assumed right."

"Eh?"

Yaku smiled at him. "I love you."

Lev kept that shocked expression on his face, and it took all of Yaku's will not to laugh at how stupid(ly adorable) he looked. 

Yaku held his arms out. 

"Now pull me towards you so I can kiss you."

Lev got out of his daze and beamed. He did as he was told, resting his hands on Yaku's back as the libero wrapped his legs around Lev's torso.

Yaku brought his face close to Lev's, and Lev smiled against his lips.

"You know what, Yaku-san?" Lev whispered, voice so low Yaku was sure he wouldn't be able to hear it if he weren't so close.

"What?" he whispered back, their lips already touching.

Lev smiled even wider. "I love you, too."

Yaku cupped Lev's face and pulled him into a long, long kiss.

He only stopped ten minutes later when Kuroo barged in the storage room, calling out Lev's and Yaku's name angrily and stopping midsentence. 

Ten minutes later, Yaku kicked Lev in the gut for saying, "Guess what, Kuroo-san! Yaku-san is my boyfriend now!" 

Ten minutes later, Yaku kicked Kuroo in the gut for saying, "Guess what, you guys! Yakkun is Lev's boyfriend now!"

Ten minutes later, Yaku pulled Lev down for another kiss because, yes, he _was_ his boyfriend now.

**Author's Note:**

> Yaku's _"...ha?"_ is gonna be a recurring thing and you cant stop me.
> 
> edit (04/08/17): omigod....... I've only now just noticed the 1000 notes and 100 kudos..... you guys......


End file.
